Last Chance
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: “You know, it’s funny. I composed the opening of the show for the two of us, really, and it turns out that it’s not our last chance to share the stage after all.” HSM3 directly post-musical, Ryan and Kelsi.


It's been a while since I've written anything for HSM. But I just saw the third movie a week ago-ish, and it's amazing and my love for Ryan and Kelsi has been rekindled. God, they are so _cute_. Anyway, this little piece was inspired when I noticed that Kelsi and Ryan were the ones to sign the opening lines of the musical together, and yet they are the only two that will be attending the same school in the end. Seems a bit like fate to me. ;)

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! And if any of my old HSM friend are out there (Monica? Aemkea? Ally? (I can't remember your username! I think it was something about a ferret?)) please send a PM my way! I miss you guys. :)

Anyway, thanks! And remember, reviews are loved!

* * *

_**Last Chance (Not Quite)**_

By: Winter Sapphire

* * *

Kelsi could hear the audience cheering even from the hallways that connected to the backstage. It was a tremendous sound, and she wouldn't have been surprised if people could have heard it throughout the school.

Yet it wasn't the audience that had her blood pumping as fast and fierce as it currently was. Kelsi clutched the folder of papers in her hands tightly, staring wonderingly at the label on it.

"Wow," she breathed, running her fingers lightly across the edges. "Julliard. I'm going to Julliard." All the years of her life she had never imagined this happening, and yet... it was. Kelsi slowly opened the folder, reading the papers slowly through. A full scholarship, housing, meal plans... "I can't believe this."

"I can."

Kelsi jumped slightly at the familiar voice, closing the folder quickly and glancing up at the entryway to the backstage area. She cleared her throat lightly before offering him a small smile. "Hey, Ryan."

The choreographer smiled back at her, "Hey, Kels." He took a few steps closer to her, tipping his hat up a little as he did. "What are you doing out here? The cheering's for _you_ too, you know."

Kelsi shrugged lightly. "I've never been one for the spotlight--behind-the-scenes stuff, right? Composing. And, plus, I guess I just needed to..." she waved the folder in her hand gently, "you know."

Ryan's smile widened into a grin as he worked his way to her side. "I know." He glanced at the folder with a similar expression Kelsi had a few minutes previously. "They didn't have mine ready, obviously, so they're going to mail it." He glanced up to briefly meet her eyes before returning his gaze to the folder, "May I...?"

"What?" Kelsi blinked, shaking her head softly. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Here." She handed it over and watched him as he flipped through the papers. She smiled at the way his eyes brightened as he read it--the same look he always had when he was on stage, or singing, or choreographing a dance... "You really deserved it, Ryan, you're going to love it there," she blurted out before she could think, her face blushing a bright pink as his eyes shot up to hers in surprise.

"You deserve it too, Kels," he told her as he handed the folder back to her and taking the opportunity to fold his hands over hers. "I wasn't kidding when I told you all of your pieces were amazing. You have a gift." His thumbs traced circles subconsciously on the outside of her hands, his eyes refusing to move from hers as he felt his mouth going dry. "You... you're going to love it... too."

"_We're_ going to love it," Kelsi murmured softly, giggling to herself. "You know, it's funny. I composed the opening of the show for the two of us, really, and it turns out that it's _not_ our last chance to share the stage after all."

Ryan grinned as he rested his forehead against hers. "Funny how those things work out. ...Wait." His forehead creased. "You composed it fo-"

The words left his mouth instantly as Kelsi darted forward, her lips pressing softly against his cheek while barely grazing the corner of his mouth. Ryan froze, terrified that if he moved even slightly it would scare her away, but she pulled herself away an instant later, her face flushed in embarrassment as she stammered.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking! I wasn't thinking, I was just--"

"Kelsi." Ryan chuckled lightly, gripping her hands tighter in his own, "I didn't take you to prom because I hated you, you know."

Kelsi's blush deepened as she nodded slowly. "I know."

"In fact," Ryan continued in an offhanded manner, "I actually really, really like you." Kelsi's eyes met his again, and then it was his turn to move forward--though his mark hit a little closer to home as he pressed his lips softly against hers. He breathed against her lightly before pulling back, the grin reappearing on his face. "Really."

Kelsi beamed at him even as Ryan dropped her hands and held out his arm for her. She linked her arm through his, nudging him gently in the side. "Guess it's time to grace them with our presence, Mr. Choreographer."

Ryan winked at her good-naturedly in agreement. "Let's do it, Playmaker."

**_END_**


End file.
